vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06
"The Story of How Kenjirou Tries to Strengthen the Power of Friendship Between Akane and the Girls and How It Ends Up a Total Mess" (健次郎があかね達の友情パワーを強化しようとするけどとんでもないことになる話, Kenjirō ga Akane-tachi no Yūjō Pawā o Kyōka Shiyō to suru kedo Tondemonai Koto ni Naru Hanashi) is the sixth episode of Vivid Red Operation, released on February 9, 2013. Synopsis The day of the Summer Camp now arrives, and Akane heads off to school, leaving behind Momo and Kenjirou behind. Meanwhile, Kenjirou puts his plan in action, assisted (albeit reluctantly) by Momo. Meanwhile, the female students of National Shin Oshima School soon arrive at Shikine Island, about fifty kilometers from Oshima. Akane and her friends, upon stepping into the island, enjoy the scenery, while Rei simply walks away from the boat and into her next destination. Akane could only look at her with worry on her face. The class, supervised by Mizuha Amagi, later heads to the dormitory assigned to them. However, Amagi calls Akane and her friends and asks them to hand over their Operation Keys to them so ensure their safety throughout the camp. Akane and the others quickly followed their adviser's instructions, oblivious to the fact that Amagi is part of Kenjirou's elaborate plan to strengthen the power of friendship of his granddaughter with the other users of the Vivid System. The first day of the Summer Camp soon begins, and the girls change into their swimsuits. Akane shows her immediate interest on Himawari's yellow bikini, which she bought with Wakaba earlier. Wakaba tells them that she planned on lending Himawari a swimsuit, but soon discovers that the swimsuits might not fit; Akane was quick to notice the gap between Wakaba's and Himawari's cup sizes, much to the former's disappointment. However, Akane's enthusiasm is swiftly taken by Rei's presence yet again. Later, Mizuha, now dressed in the school's swimsuit, hands over the instructions for the day's activity, which involves cleaning trash scattered along the seashore. During this activity, Rei stays alone, again rejecting Akane's friendly gesture. Rei decides to stay somewhere away from the rest of the class. Here, she enjoys the sea as she sets free a small crab that cannot climb out of a bottle. Suddenly, she goes into a defensive stance upon seeing a submarine floating near her. However, she did not see the attack coming from behind, which is a paralyzing dart fire by none other than Kenjirou himself, who decides to use Rei in his plan. The cleanup activity continues on, and as Akane picks up some trash from the seashore, Himawari notices a small yellow tag with the sign "DO NOT PUSH" on Akane's swimsuit, near her buttocks. The curious Himawari ends up pressing the tag, momentarily startling Akane. Then, a machine-like voice speaks, taking the attention of Aoi and Wakaba nearby. Then, they are quickly taken aback when the lower half of Akane's swimsuit suddenly expands like a huge balloon. Akane soon reveals that the swimsuit is made by his grandfather, and the girls reveal its other use as a very large tent of sorts. However... the girls are shocked to see Akane's fully exposed lower half dangling from the inside of the tent. With a variety of expressions, Wakaba, Aoi and Himawari watch as an embarrassed Akane slowly descends to the shore, her swimsuit deflating to normal size. Soon, their rather unusual experience is sidetracked when an image of an Alone appears several meters offshore. The Alone spoke in a gruff voice, revealing that it has abducted a friend of theirs (Rei), and is telling them to ride the rubber boat provided to them nearby if they want to save her. Although Wakaba points out that it is a trap, Akane pushes through the plan to save her, even without their Operation Keys. The four girls speed off using the rubber boat towards an island with a spire-shaped mountain, and as Rei quietly rests on a house on an elaborate structure made of metal, Kenjirou, seemingly playing a villain of sorts, officially commences his plan with a press of a button. The four girls soon head deep into the jungle in search for Rei, with Wakaba arming herself with a wooden stick. The presence of bugs soon reveal Wakaba's fear of them, but she manages to shove it aside as what looked like an Alone approached them. With the help of her knowledge of the Natural Harmony Style, she swiftly disabled the Alone with a stabbing attack. However, Himawari's curiosity over buttons soon took over her, and she ends up activating a hatch that released a swarm of small spy drones, which resemble bees, into Wakaba. Wakaba ends up overwhelmed by her fear of bugs and takes off, carrying Himawari in the process. Aoi and Akane simply watch as the two disappear into the foliage, while Momo shows her worry over her sister. Meanwhile, Kenjirou is disappointed that part of his plan to bring the girls together fails horribly. Elsewhere, Rei wakes up, and soon discovers that she cannot get out of the house she was taken to. The fear of having been discovered dawned over her, and as she finds a feast of fruits prepared for her, she discovers something that might help her in escaping... Kenjirou soon enters the second stage of his plan. Aoi and Akane soon find themselves running for their lives as a round boulder comes chasing after them, while Himawari and Wakaba end up running through a conveyor belt that would take them into a very high plunge. Suddenly, the four girls are saved by a girl whose face is covered by a purple scarf. Using a staggering amount of forks, this girl disables most of the cameras scattered throughout the island, and also takes down the machines that are endangering the girls' lives. As Rei makes a swift escape, the girls discover that the girl who saved them might not actually be a stranger after all... Akane and Aoi soon take a rest in the middle of their way towards the Alone Secret Base, and Kenjirou takes this chance to deploy his Bearoid Mk. III to attack Akane and Aoi. However, the robot meets a rather anticlimactic end as Aoi throws a heavy stone to the robot's head, disabling it in one hit. The sound made by Aoi's rock throw soon reach Wakaba and Himawari, and they manage to reach Akane and Aoi by following the sound. Soon, the four girls celebrate Aoi's victory over the bear-shaped robot. Meanwhile, the humiliated Kenjirou refuses to give in to the victorious girls' might. In a last-ditch effort to take them down, Kenjirou uses the very prototype of the Palette Suit, a larger mechanical suit which resembles a robot with a cockpit, and launches himself into the battlefield. Just in time, the four girls reach the Alone Secret Base, and the Palette Suit Prototype emerges, with Kenjirou inside. The four girls are soon joined by the "mysterious girl with a scarf" and the girl asks why they are still there, to which Akane points out that they are there to save their friend. The girls soon listen to Kenjirou as he makes his speech before unleashing his arsenal at them; fortunately, most of his weapons are just balloons. However, Kenjirou prepares what seemed to be his final weapon — a cannon that deploys itself from the robot's belly — and Akane quickly leaps into action, using the expanding properties of her swimsuit to jam the cannon. A blinding light envelops both Akane and the robot, and the Palette Suit Prototype lies in pieces as a naked Akane and an unconscious Kenjirou lie on the ground. Later that afternoon, the girls enjoy a kebab grill by the seashore, and Momo breaks to Akane and the others that it was Kenjirou who was responsible for what happened that day. After Momo forces Kenjirou to apologize, Wakaba, Himawari and Aoi approach Rei, saying sorry for having been dragged into Kenjirou's prank and thanking her for the things she did. Rei denies having saved them and quickly leaves. Meanwhile, Kenjirou and Mizuha watch as the three girls, now joined by Akane, enjoy the rest of the day. Kenjirou is rather proud that his efforts have brought the girls closer together. However, Mizuha forces Kenjirou to face the reality that his plan cost a lot of money. Characters By order of appearance *Akane Isshiki *Momo Isshiki *Kenjirou Isshiki *Wakaba Saegusa *Himawari Shinomiya *Aoi Futaba *Mizuha Amagi Quotes *"Just who the hell do you think I am, Private Momo?" — Kenjirou Isshiki channeling Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, triangular shades included Triva *Kenjirou Isshiki use Kamina catchphrase from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Category:Episodes